Metroid Fugitive
by Chris Bannex
Summary: Samus Aran is on the run from the Federation with horrible stolen secrets.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: The Fugitive bit may take a bit to get going, so bear with me.Hope you like it :) )  
  
Prologue  
  
The moon shone peacefully over Chozodia. In a well guarded hut, an 18 year old Samus Aran slept between the Chozo Elder and a young guard. As she rolled over in her sleep, a scream awoke her. Light flooded her eyes as she ran out of the hut.There was a large, purple mothership that had landed. And pouring out of it: Squad upon squad of space pirates. Behind her, the hut exploded. Without even thinking, she ran to the nearest available Chozo ship. Samus screamed as a laser clipped her ankle. She leapt into the cockpit and soared it the oblivion of space. As the stars grew closer, she shed a tear for the place she had come to think of as home. She turned around in hopes of getting one last glance at her planet. Instead, something else caught her eye. Something she had seen, but never been allowed to touch. Something that would change her life: The Chozo Power Suit.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Samus Aran snapped back to reality. The clear, harsh tones rang in her ears.  
  
"One minute to self destruct."  
  
She sighed. Ten years in this job really make you start to hate self destruct sequences. She tensed her legs, then somesalted, barely managing to grab a ledge. She looked deep, deep into the chasm, cannon arm flailing uselessly. She had come to one of the moons of SR388 on a routine check. With the Metroids gone, and the X destroyed, she had become little more than a Federation watchdog, tracking down space pirates. What she had found was far different. A top secret Metroid breeding station. How could the Federation have missed it? She had destroyed all five Metroids there, and had triggered some kind of self destruct mechanism. If the Federation had missed those five, how many more were out there?  
  
The light indicating her Power Grip(A/N: Metroid Zero Mission) dimmed. She had only a few seconds of power left. She pulled herself up and leapt out of the crater. Samus turned back to seen an explosion blossom down there. As she turned to her ship, she found looking at a group of heavily armed space pirates. She couldn't fight them.   
  
Samus Aran, was a hostage.  
  
(A/N: Sorry its so short, it looked longer on paper. I'll try to make Chapter Two longer.I'll be out of town till July 12, so I'll probably update then) 


	2. Escape

(A/N: Thanks to all reviewers for your advice and support. Sorry its late. I was unable to get much writing in due to the unexpected arrival of my two four year old cousins. But I did get a lot in on the plane, though jet lag kept me from posting. Sorry.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The interrogator entered Samus's cell, with a box full of various implements of torture.  
  
One minute later, using his key, Samus stepped out gingerly. Behind her, the space pirate lay dead. They had disabled missiles, bombs and beams, but they had forgotten one very important weapon: Screw Attack. (A/N: To anyone not a veteran of the series, no, I am not sick and perverted. Its in the game)  
  
After 5 minutes of kicking at it, the chest came open revealing a set of 20 data chips. Samus quickly inserted them into the computer on the back of her left hand. Weapons functions restored. She checked the indicators and groaned. Damn. 15 missiles.   
  
She was sure the space pirates would have taken her ship. Whether she was on land, or in a mother ship, her ship would be somewhere. Samus Aran looked around then down, then up. She smiled. Morph balls friend: A ventilator shaft.  
  
The captain of squad 14-A looked up swiftly. His devilish eyes roved around the room. He could have sworn he had heard something suspicious. There it was again! Above him! He looked up and couldn't stop his ugly face from contorting into a grin at what was above him.   
  
"It appears we have a friend sneaking around in the ventilator shafts" he rasped in Zebesian to his squad. "Kill Him."  
  
An explosion rocked behind Samus. Her nimble mind raced. She dropped a Power bomb then rolled into a safe alcove. In her visor, a screen showing feed from the external camera of the bomb appeared. Samus suppressed a laugh as a brawny space pirate picked up the ovuloid object and scratched his head. Then nothing but static.  
  
Power bombs are specially designed to destroy all organic life forms in the blast radius (Seems that way in the game). Thus the room was still intact, and rather clean except for dust that might once have been a space pirate. Samus dropped down out of the shaft. One door. She tried it. Locked tight. She tried a missile. Charred tight. Looking around, Samus noticed a sign. She eyed her surroundings with a new interest. The bomb might have attracted some attention. The alarm would probably go up soon. Samus place rolled into morph ball then Ball-Jumped onto a conveyor belt. The sign read: Security Item Checking.  
  
Space pirates do not have names. Just numbers and squad numbers. Thus, the pirate in question could only be known as 14-A:9. Ninth member of Squad 14-A. As he had been randomly chosen for scanning duty, and was in a soundproof room, he was unaware that the rest of his team was dead.  
  
The Item Check had been devised for visiting guest's baggage and suspicious bounty. Guests sound odd but they're actually more common than one would think.  
  
Today had been a boring day for 14-A:9. Ah, here came something. The X-ray scan revealed a small orb with strange electronic signatures. That can't be right. As his hand reached for the Alarm…  
  
Samus pulled out of morph ball and fired two shots in quick succession. The first one froze him, the second finished him off.  
  
Back in Morph ball, Samus rolled off of the belt, and looked around. The hangar. Twenty pirate dropships, a fancy silver ship and…..There! Her ship! Just as she spotted it, the alarm rang. Damn.  
  
The space pirates arrived just in time to see Samus jump in her ship. The last voice they ever heard was Samus's.  
  
"From the Federation with love."  
  
Then, the two power bombs at their feet that they hadn't seen went off. 


End file.
